In telecommunications networks, it is often desirable to provide new services to telecommunications subscribers. For example, in mobile communications networks, it may be desirable to migrate subscribers from one protocol, such as Interim Standard 41 (IS-41), to a new protocol, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) that provides new services. In such networks, since subscribers may not all be migrated at the same time, the network may include IS-41 subscribers, GSM subscribers, IS-41 switches, GSM switches, IS-41 HLRs and GSM HLRs.
In such a network, IS-41 switches may be the legacy switches. It is desirable to provide the capability for these legacy switches to correctly route calls and send signaling messages relating to migrated subscribers and new GSM subscribers. One method for allowing IS-41 switches to correctly route calls and send signaling messages relating to migrated and new GSM subscribers is to modify the switches to send signaling messages route-on-global-title (route-on-GT). In some networks, IS-41 switches send signaling messages, such as signaling connection control part (SCCP) messages, route-on-point-code-subsystem-number (route-on-PC-SSN). Messages that are sent route-on-PC-SSN are typically addressed to the final destination, such as the IS-41 HLR. Messages that are sent route-on-GT are typically addressed to the point code of an intermediate node, such as an STP, that performs global title translation, determines the destination for the messages, and routes the messages to the destination. Modifying IS-41 switches that send messages route-on-PC-SSN to send messages route-on-GT may not be cost effective, especially in networks where there is a large base of installed switches.
More generally, the problem of modifying switching offices that send messages route-on-PC-SSN to send any type of SCCP messages route-on-GT can be expensive where there is a large base of installed switches. Accordingly, there exists a need for selectively processing or redirecting messages sent route-on-PC-SSN to a destination using an intermediate node, such as an STP. One problem with using an STP to process messages that are sent route-on-PC-SSN is that STPs typically route such messages, rather than apply internal processing. One exception where STPs apply internal processing to messages sent route-on-PC-SSN is when an STP includes a number portability database, such as an LNP database. If an STP includes an internal LNP database, the STP terminates and processes all LNP queries that are addressed to the STP. However, there is no provisioned capability in an LNP-equipped STP to selectively process some LNP queries that are addressed to the STP and redirect other LNP queries that are addressed to the STP to a destination.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for selectively processing or redirecting SCCP messages.